


Vanished

by missanthr0pocene



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Wendigo Josh Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanthr0pocene/pseuds/missanthr0pocene
Summary: chris pays a visit to the mines :D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Vanished

**Author's Note:**

> ok sorry if theres any typos or lines that dont make sense im super tired rn so im just leavin it as is

The mines were still terrifying as the first time Chris had been in them. But this was a different area. Mike had said Josh was still down there, and Chris was relentless when he interrogated him. The others begged him not to go back down there, but he stuck by what he said, back at the lodge when that old man came to them. Josh was his best friend.

Water droplets echoed as they plopped onto ice-cold puddles. Chris let out a shaky breath as he descended further into what he's now calling Hell on Earth. He approached a giant puddle, and there's no way he's swifting through that, he's already cold enough. He soon realized that there was no other way to get to the other side, where a slightly open, rusted metal door was. Chris squinted at it, hearing small noises come from inside the cavern. His heart beat went up.

The water was more than just ice-cold, it was unbelievably cold. Expected of a winter mountain, but Chris sucked it up, lifted himself out of the water. His jeans stuck uncomfortably to his legs, but he can't be childish about this now, Josh needed him. A pessimistic side of him said that 2 weeks have passed and there's no way Josh made it, because the police didn't even give the Washingtons a call. 

Chris used all of his strength to push open the metal door, and it wasn't too good on his busted ankle. He soldiered through though, he wasn't about to go back all that way. He had a nagging feeling that maybe, maybe, maybe Josh had survived. Chris was agnostic but he would pray every now and then if something bad would happen and right now he's praying like he was at Mass.

The overwhelming smell of rotten flesh was detrimental to his fucking health. But Chris held it in, telling himself that Josh might be down here, waiting for someone. The noise had stopped and Chris didn't notice until it continued. It got louder and Chris stopped in his tracks, seeing a hunched over figure, heavy breathing and growling. 

No. Chris almost fucking laughed because there was no fucking way Josh turned into one of those fucking things. No, he wouldn't believe it. Chris's balance fucked up, making a scrape against the gravel and he caught himself but the figure stopped, turned its head and Chris had to face it because it was him. It was Josh. He wasn't entirely there, only one half of his face Chris recognized, the other mauled and ripped up with canine teeth.

A squelch sounded as something fell from Josh's hands. He slowly stood up, and Chris stood still, his breath heaving and heartbeat going up so fast he thought it would explode. The gravel crunched underneath Josh's shoes, approaching Chris, closer and closer, and closer. Low growling escaping the brunet, Chris noticed Josh was unhealthily thin. That meant he had been starving here. For weeks.

He kept his body still, trying to keep his eyes from welling up with tears. But it didn't hold for long because a sob had racked its way through his body. Chris moved. He was fucked. He fucked it up, and he's going to die. 

Chris was pinned to gravel, tiny rocks and maybe shards of glass. He let out a yelp, as Josh straddled his hips, looking down at him with two wild different-colored eyes. One was the green Chris knew, the green that he stared into most of the time. The other was a cloudy disk, Josh's eyelids were wide open, revealing the sclera, and the whispy white took over his entire eye. He was in the process of turning.

But did that mean anything? Would Josh still have human tendencies? To care, to remember? Chris had no time to think, when Josh leaned in close, growling, and his breath was like a mix of cold and hot air, coming out as a bitter chill or boiling hot. Chris kept his head still, since that may be the only movement Josh was tracking.

On the normal side of Josh's face, Chris saw the end of his mouth quiver, green eye well up but it went away. Something fell near the door, but Chris doubted it was a ranger.

Josh was distracted if only for a few seconds and Chris made the mistake of moving yet again. The inhumane screech that left Josh's mouth was piercing, leaving Chris's ears ringing. But for some reason, Josh didn't dive forward and take Chris's head off. He gave such a sharp glare, multi-colored eyes not moving from Chris's face. 

"Josh." Chris said, practically accepting his fate at this point, but he wanted to see Josh, just one last time if he was going to die here. Which he most likely was.

The growl that came out of Josh closely resembled his name. Chris didn't think it was possible. Josh was shaking, arms suffering from a violent tremor. Chris didn't know much about the transformation process but was one side trying to dominate the other? He was lost, but he was so glad Josh had some sense of humanity in him that he could kind of say Chris's name. That meant Josh remembered him, recognized him even, with the fucked up vision Chris imagined wendigos had.

Chris writhed in pain, since Josh had been straddling him for a while. But Josh's humane side had been quickly dominated, and Josh dived forward with ferocity, teeth breaking through skin powerfully and Chris screamed, kicking in pain and trying to push Josh off of him but that had only made Josh more and more ferocious. Chris yelled for Josh to stop, and the brunet had pulled back, breath heaving against Chris's jaw. 

Claws dug into his stomach and the pain had only worsened. Josh's claws mangled bloody insides, picking Chris apart like a teddy bear with stuffing. 

Chris's vision was fading, hearing leaving him slowly. But he could hear something so distant, and it sounded like sobbing coming from Josh, mixed with growling. The last remnants of his mortality faded like dust. 


End file.
